


The forest of brambles

by Kithas



Series: Demon Children Week 2019 [4]
Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Day 6: Mind, Demonchildrenweek, Demonchildrenweek2019, Demonic Possession, Gen, Journey to the centre of the mind, Metaphorical world, Mind Palace, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kithas/pseuds/Kithas
Summary: Short story made for the written version of Ava's Demon #Demonchildrenweek2019, Mind (Host's Mind after the pact)





	The forest of brambles

The girl tore through the spiky brambles that surrounded her in every direction as far as she could see. A dense forest of black brambles, and Kanae, the child, alone under the unforgiving cold moonlight. She had only wanted to see her again, to find Lee, but that… thing, it had taken her and brought her to that nightmare word. Getting continuously caught on the brambles, noticing of the small prickles in her arms and face, he didn’t surrender. Not yet, not before getting to that thing. A White wall, almost sparkling in the middle of the pitch-black forest. A building. Kanae knew all too well she wasn’t in her reality anymore, it was a sort of dream, and so, that building with white walls and many windows that looked so much like her own residence had to mean something.

Maybe, Kanae thought when she left the thickness and entered the building, she would find Lee’s room inside. She went through the main hallway, looking around, everything was the same as she remembered it, like that other time when Lee managed to get into the kitchen and filled everyone’s meal with pepper, making everyone (even herself) unable to taste anything for a whole week. Or that other time, when she got to the common room when nobody was looking and hacked the television screen to bypass TITAN’s censorship and show a grownups movie. Or that other time, when she took the left-wing stairs and drenched them in oil, just to take a makeshift sled and slide down the six floors in a one-way trip downstairs. That was actually really funny, almost as funny as when Lee filled the fire sprinklers tank with glitter, and the next fire drill was the most colorful anyone could remember in the education facility. She was like that, always slaking to the outside, but always thinking, tinkering with the rules, making the best scheme the schooling facility had seen just to have fun. She might not have been a good student, but Lee had a gift: To make her days brighter.

Was that a crime so bad to send Kanae to that hellish place, full of darkness, where the only thing she could look at was a somber copy of Lee’s bedroom? The girl heard something, a whisper. Someone was looking for her, the one that would give her all the answers she could ask for. The one she had gone there to speak with. Kanae got out of her _friend_ ’s room, took the stairs again, and before she could know it, she was at the rooftop terrace. Empty. Dark, in the night, with the only light that of the full moon. The girl looked around, searching for the one she was looking for, to no avail. She got to the wire fence, at the end of the terrace, and looked at the forest. A forest of brambles, under the moonlight. A forest that moved on its own, ondulating like it was alive. Like it had a mind.  
  
“Kanae” The whisper sent a shiver through her spine. “Kanae”. But nobody was there. “Kanae”.  
“Where are you?” the girl tried, looking around, scared. She didn’t want to do that, but she wanted to see Lee again, and if that was what she wanted, she had to go through thinks she didn’t like. “Sh-Show yourself”  
“I’m right here, Kanae…” The _thing_ replied. “How can you not see me? I’m right here. You. Only. Have. To. Look”. Kanae adjusted her sight, and then… And then everything became clear. A body, covered in brambles, suspended on thin air with the full moon when the face should be. Because that was no moon, but a mask with two red eyes, looking narrowly at her. The demon lowered itself, controlling its vine-like body, just to talk with her, face to face. A demon against a scared child. Noticing at the brambles what surrounded his body, Kanae looked around again, and she realized there was never a forest, and all those brambles, all that barbed wire that had injured her arms and face on her way to the building was no other thing than the actual body of the creature, surrounding the building, the only building that was left in that place.  
“What?” The demon noticed her expression. “Have you already recognized this place? I know that I have made myself comfortable, but I have to say, little child, that at first it worried me that you wouldn’t get to know your own mind”.

 


End file.
